


Serenade for One

by helsinkibaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck doesn't sing much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade for One

**Author's Note:**

> For the "serenade" square at my June Bingo card

Puck doesn't get to sing much any more, hasn't for a long time. The last time he remembers singing on his own in front of people was in the choir room at McKinley, staring at an empty chair, back at the end of his old life. 

He joined the Air Force right after and of course his guitar went with him, even if he didn't have the heart to perform. The buddies he made saw it, some of them even tried to get him to play. The rest, thinking that he was some low rent hack or something, didn't.

Turns out the joke was on them though, because the first night he did play - leading a raucous singsong that threatened to get them all put in the stocks - he could see they were impressed. Surprised as hell, but mostly impressed. 

That guitar's gone with him through every deployment, the one constant from old life to new. 

Except for the last year, it's had company. 

He didn't expect to ever see Rachel again, certainly didn't expect for them to fall for one another, start dating again, some ten years after their first, disastrous, attempt. But he's learned that life has a way of surprising you sometimes and the first morning he woke up with a sleepy Rachel in his arms, he was just happy that it was a good surprise this time. 

He doesn't sing in front of people any more, not usually. But when it's just the two of them in their apartment, when she's had a shitty day and he wants to make her smile, he'll strum the opening bars of "Sweet Caroline," just like he did all those years ago and he'll sing it just for her. 

She always tells him he should sing for more than her,  more than an audience of one. 

He just shakes his head and tells her she's the only one who counts. 


End file.
